The Day That Changed The World
by JustToni-Ann
Summary: What If The Decicsion That Made Him A Weak Man Never Happened? What If He Became More Than You've Been Told? What If When He Finds Her ... His True Mate He Knows Her Meaning To Him From The Word Go? What About Edward And Alice? Rated M possible future
1. Prologue

**A.N**

**This is my new story im having problems with my other ones but i have read a couple of new storys and came up with this idea, so hands in the air its not completely orignal and credit where credits due how other people influneces come out but i hope you like it, Ive improved all chapters hope you like them more xx**

**Tonixx**

In the vampire world there are many different legends some are made to make other vampires to think twice, some are the truth.

The legend that is Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War is not just a legend he is real and the storys are as true as you and I

Ares himself is proud of this man and has blessed him with many extra abiltiys that other vampires crave, I however know there is one thing Ares can not give him, a mate

Mates are a rare as the Gods thaat created them, only a handful of vampires have found their true mate as i have allowed it so, many are 'mated' for compainonship or tactical reasons until the time i think they are worthy of their true mate

The reason true mates are so rare is they become so powerful they can only be stopped by btoh of them being burned to nothing, they reason the vampire race does not know of the true mates

but that will change he is destined to become great however there is a choice he has to make and on that day he will change the world

The day that changed everything, he did not know it but the decision he made that day, changed history.

He would not be "_That_" man, he would not be weak and would not follow orders, he would be a rougher but better man when he met **"her"**

Anyway I can not go back and change his decision he made that day, though she wont be pleased as she will not have the** Major** to protect her for the next 60 years and for that i am glad he choose this path, it is better for his _"soul"_ he will learn to merged with his vampire and become and unstoppable creature especially when he finds her , his true mate together nothing will stop them and the world will be better for it

This path is harder for him than the other, but he will want to be with **her** all the time unlike if took the other path, he wouldnt have resilied until she was hurt badly by him and his _"family"_

**Im glad i witnessed this day, The day that changed the world!**

**Thanks for reading :) Review and read on please :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Pov**

I am moving back to Charlie's, I am happy? Yes I guess I am, I was living with my mother and well she is more like the young child, all confused and all over the place... but now ... Now she has Phil and doesn't need me anymore... She doesn't like spending time away from him like she's he's other half so She nearly carried onto the plane she was so happy to get rid of me. So now I'm landing in Seattle, nervously twiddling my thumbs, hoping that Charlie will appreciate me more than Renee, I know she doesn't mean to be offensive but she is... That's my mother for you ... I'm a disappointment to her, I'm not the perfect girly girl daughter she wanted. I wear mostly black skinny jeans with some top I randomly find and some converses, a belt and whatever accessories I feel like that day. I only shop for them clothes and music as I live by my music (I'm sure the people around me can hear it) I love rock, metal, scremo you name it I love it (five finger death punch - coming down)... I love bikes, my beauty has being sent over in the yesterday and is ready for me, Charlie's going to have a heart attack but he can stick it I've been looking after myself since I could walk so I'm going to do what I want.

Today Im going to start a new, i'm going to do what i want, where i want and nobody will stop me even if they try well i might as well use my fighting experince ( Renee couldn't cope with me once i hit 14 so sent me to a miltary camp for 3 years, which i thank her for.) Not to sound self centred but im tough and well Forks wont know what hit them i'm hell on wheels as my mother likes to say, smirking to my self i think this is going to be fun.

The plane has just landed and with my music still blaring I slowly I got up to get my bags, trying to avoid the hordes of people doing the same... I hate small spaces with lots of people; the feeling that you can be crushed is overwhelming. Did I mention I hate flying, like holding on to the seat flying but this time it wasn't so bad hmmm maybe I'm getting over it, as I mulled over this I slowly but surely shuffled to the front of the plane and got of, though the feeling that some one was watching me was ever present. Maybe I'm just going mad. I'm on a plane filled with a 100 or so people of course at least one person is looking at me.

Finally after the old dear in front had shimmed her way out of the plane, I stepped out and took a deep breath... 'I hate flying' I mumbled to none in particular and started the walk to the baggage area.

**Jay Pov**

I'm tired, tired of being like this, alone. Peter and Charlotte are great but are to lovely dovey for my liking, they noticed this over time and relised that they weren't helping so sent me on my way, though Peter smirked the whole time with the I Know Something You Don't look. That was a month ago from their home in Texas i just travelled on foot leaving all my valuables at theirs with the thought of returning. Where i ended up was Phoneix and as soon as i got there a text from Peter came in saying _get on the next flight to Seattle_, with a reluctant attiuded went to the nearest store and changed into something at little less homeless looking, into a pair of dark washed jeans with a trivium shirt and black leather jacket and some black cowboy boots. Going to the nearest bathroom and washing up and changing i felt lighter, new some how though not dewlling on this fact i made my way to the airport.

Finding my seat on the plane was esay enough but my intereset was soon by a girl who sat in front of me, i don't know wether it was what she was dressed in, her attiuded of im here get out of my way or the fact that her eyes showed so much pain and sorrow to match the scars on her wrist. Is this why Pete boy told me to get on the flight who knows but hey i think lifes looking up.

**Thank you for Reading Hope You Enjoy :) Please Read A Review :)**


End file.
